Mechanical devices actuated to perform prescribed motions for a variety of purposes are ubiquitous. Such devices may be configured to effectuate automated movements in or on a variety of media, such as on land, underwater, or in the air. In some cases, sensors may be employed to provide data about device motion, device orientation, environmental factors, and the like. Sensor data may then be used to control actuation of motors to produce the prescribed motions for a particular device configuration or environment,